Mi extraña vecina y yo
by duendecitafeliz
Summary: La vida de Noah da un giro inesperado cuando conoce a Izzy, su nueva, loca, extraña y encantadora vecina se muda enfrente de su apartamento. Las diferencias entre ellos son notables, ya que mientras Noah es indiferente y sarcástico, Izzy es dulce y alegre. ¿Podra nuestra friki chica hacerle la vida más emocionante a mr sarcástico? Esta novela es adaptada. Todos los créditos a Ako
1. Chapter 1

n/a: aclaración la nove no es mia xD yo solo la adapto porque amo esta pareja y a esta novela :D

**Capitulo 1: Apartamento comprado.**

A contraluz mira por el ventanal que da al balcón con una de las hojas ligeramente abiertas donde se cuela el humo del cigarro encendido, suspira pesadamente, en realidad desde que se ha mudado a ese apartamento hace tan sólo un mes, su adicción a la nicotina se ha incrementado, llegando a fumarse unos treinta cigarros al día aproximadamente, hasta el mismo comienza a preocuparse de aquello. Vuelve a suspirar y se queda pensativo, perdido en el horizonte de la ciudad que se aprecia desde el piso catorce, estático, la estatua de un hombre desganado.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado así pero el ruido que proviene del pasillo lo saca de sus pensamientos ¿han comprado el apartamento del frente? Aquellos apartamentos son bastante grandes para encontrarse en Canadá, por lo que acceder a ellos es un lujo, son tres torres de diecisiete pisos cada una, teniendo dos apartamento por piso, conectados por un pasillo dando a las puertas de los mismos, el ascensor y las escaleras.

Pesadamente se incorpora para asomarse por la puerta y efectivamente comprueba que hay movimiento del otro lado del pasillo, varios hombres vestidos con overol llevando cajas y muebles. Noah trata de divisar a su(s) nuevo(s) vecino(s) pero no lo logra, tratándose de imaginar como sería observa los objetos que los trabajadores de la mudanza llevan y traen, da cuenta de un tocador, varias cajas de ropa, una caja de un computador de Apple de esos grandotes de una sola pieza, varias plantas en sus maceteros entre otras cosas, por lo que deduce que el nuevo dueño del apartamento del frente sería una mujer joven, por los colores y lo moderno del estilo de los muebles.

El moreno hace una mueca inconforme con la boca, lo más seguro es de que se trate de esas típicas chicas "hijitas de papá" que con su montón de dinero le permiten todos sus caprichos y que son increíblemente irritantes, pretenciosas y vacías, no es que le interese encontrar algo en una vecina, pero tiene la esperanza que sea una persona centrada, cordial y que no sea ruidosa, lo más seguro es que tendrá que aguantar música fuerte, ida y venida de muchachos igualmente irritantes y todo tipo de visitas variopintas, lo más seguro es que tendrá que hablar con ella para imponer algo de orden y que la chica respete el hecho de que ella no es la única que vive en ese piso; como dicen: "Tus derechos terminan donde comienzan los míos y viceversa"

Con un suspiro doblemente desganado vuelve a entrar a su apartamento, apaga la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero que se encuentra en la mesa de centro y se sienta en el sillón frente a la TV encendiéndola con el control remoto en el proceso, busca en uno de sus bolsillos y saca otro cigarro y lo enciende, pasa varios canales deteniéndose en cosas que levemente llaman su atención, así pasa las horas y cuando acaba con el paquete de cigarros se da cuenta que ya no hay ruido desde el otro lado de la puerta, igualmente no le da importancia y va a su habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina es la misma de siempre: Levantarse, preparase para ir a trabajar, ir a trabajar, ver que todo esté bien dentro de la oficina, reunirse con clientes y proveedores, almorzar, firmar acuerdos y papeleos típicos de empresa, revisar detalladamente los informes de los contadores, gritarle a algún empleado por algún error estúpido cometido, revisar nuevamente que todo esté bien, por fin volver a casa y durante todo el proceso fumarse alrededor de veinte cigarros, el resto se los fumará en casa.

Al llegar y dejar todo sobre una silla siente el murmullo del vibrador del teléfono móvil y luego el ringtones de turno, al fijar su vista en el aparato ve que dice: "Padre llamando" aprieta la boca en un gesto inconforme y decide que es mejor contestar o sino su padre es capaz de llamar a la policía reportándolo desaparecido después de una semana ignorando sus llamadas.

—Aló.

—¡Hijo, al fin! ¿para que tienes celular si nunca contestas?

—Sabes que estaba ocupado — Contesta desatándose la corbata y sentándose en el sillón.

—¿También en las tardes cuando sales de la oficina? ¿Acaso tienes una novia y no nos has contado?

—No estoy para bromas y si llamaste para eso…

—Bien, bien, bien, no te molesto más, tienes un carácter peor que el mío, te llamaba para invitarte a que vengas a casa mañana, Anna tomado clases de cocina y quiere que la familia probemos los nuevos platillos que aprendió, ella está muy entusiasmada, sería muy reconfortante para ella que estuvieses allí.

—Lo pensaré, debiste llamar antes, así hubiera tenido más tiempo de organizarme — Se remueve incómodo y finalmente saca un cigarro.

—¡Llamar antes! ¡Estoy hace una semana tratando de contactar contigo!

—Como sea, haré el esfuerzo.

—Por favor hazlo por ella, sabes que te tiene gran aprecio.

—Como dije, haré lo posible de ir.

—Bien, te esperamos, nos vemos hijo.

—Sí — Y sin más corta la llamada, mira el cigarro aún apagado en su mano y por primera vez en un mes no le apetece, por lo que decide dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro y se recuesta en el sillón llevándose una mano al rostro.

La idea de ir a la casa de su padre le incomoda un poco, nunca se ha sentido a gusto en aquel lugar, siempre se siente como si estuviera en un círculo que no le corresponde. La esposa de su padre es amable y agradable con él, pero siempre ha habido como una pared invisible por la cual no congenia del todo con ella y ni hablar del hijo de esa mujer con su padre, apenas se dirigen la palabra, vivió con ellos parte de su adolescencia y ni así ha podido "pertenecer" a ese círculo.

Sus padres llevan divorciados desde que él era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, no tiene recuerdos de ellos juntos, de hecho cuando él tenía cinco años su padre se casaba con Anna y dos años después nació Duncan y por parte de su madre sólo ve varios novios ir y venir pero nada concreto, por lo que la típica esperanza de un niño de ver a sus padres juntos ha muerto a muy temprana edad.

Está semi-dormido en el silencio de su apartamento cuando voces desde el pasillo lo sacan de su somnolencia, no identifica que dicen, pero supone que es su nueva vecina, frunce el ceño ante la noción de ruido por lo que con pereza se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la salida, una vez en el pasillo nota que hay luces que se filtran por lo bajo de la puerta y las voces se escuchan aún sin poder identificar lo que dicen por el ruido de sillas moviéndose y la música recién puesta, esto lo toma como la confirmación de que sus suposiciones son acertadas.

Se sitúa frente a la puerta, aprieta los labios al oír risotadas desde el otro lado y sin pensarlo más golpea con los nudillos la puerta, segundos después ve como se abre dejando ver a una muchacha alta de tez blanca, delgada, pelirroja y grandes ojos verdes que lo miran con curiosidad, pero que de un momento a otro lo miran con sorpresa.

—¡No puede ser!— Exclama la chica de pronto llevándose las manos a la boca como si aguantara la emoción por algo, a Noah le intriga esta reacción, pero decide de todos modos hablar lo que ha venido a hablar.

—Siento interrum… — Pero él es interrumpido cuando la chica grita emocionada:

—¡Eres un elfo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: De elfo a ogro hay un solo paso.

—¡Eres un elfo!

Aquello descoloca a Noah al punto de que se forma un repentino silencio entre ambos, la chica lo mira de una forma de lo más encantada y él se pregunta sobre la salud mental de ella.

—Definitivamente no es un elfo de Harry Potter — Comenta un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y ojos también verdes que se aproxima cuando escucha el grito de su amiga — Supongo que sería uno del Señor de los Anillos, pero le falta las orejas puntiagudas y el foco atrás iluminándolo.

—No entiendo nada, pero…— Trata de hablar Noah pero nuevamente es interrumpido.

—Oh, pero hay que reconocer que se parece mucho, aunque es más parecido a los elfos oscuros del Lineage que a cualquier otro tipo, mira si hasta tiene rostro amenazante — Comenta un chico mas alto que el anterior de cabello de color más rojo que su vecina enredado y con anteojos.

—¡Lineage!— Grita una muchacha de cabello violeta atado en una trenza desde un sillón donde está sentada y levantándose como resorte —¡Se me olvidó que este año se estrena Lineage tres! ¡tengo que averiguar sobre eso, tomaré prestada tu manzana Izzy! —Y después de gritarlo corre hacía otra habitación.

—La loca de los MMORPG — Comenta otra chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Un muchacho muy alto, ojos castaños y de tez trigueña y otro chico de cabello claro asienten con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Noah cierra los ojos y se masajea las sienes con los dedos índices tratando de concentrarse y serenarse, hay algo con lo que no ha contado al momento de hacer sus suposiciones: Aparte de lo pensado, más encima "nerd". Respira profundo y vuelve a mirar a la chica que ahora no lo mira sino que discute con los dos primeros chicos el tipo de elfo que se supone que es él.

—Niña —Llama su atención y la chica le mira enseguida —Sólo venía a decirte que en el edificio están prohibido los ruidos fuertes y si quieres hacer una fiesta o algo parecido para eso está el salón de eventos, así que por favor baja el volumen de la música y trata de controlar a tus amigos.

—Eh…—La chica queda en blanco por un segundo —¡Cla- claro! No le molestaremos mucho, disculpe si le hemos molestado, no le molestamos más… valga la redundancia dos veces —Sus mejillas se colorean carmín dándole un aspecto tierno por lo que los dos chicos que están más cerca de ella comienzan a reír por lo bajo —¡Por cierto! Me llamo Izzy y ayer me mudé a este apartamento, mucho gusto en conocerlo —Comenta para después hacer una reverencia.

—Yo soy Noah y vivo en este mismo piso, que tengas una buena noche —Le contesta fijándose en la hora en su teléfono móvil y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su propio apartamento.

—¡Tú igual! — Escucha que le grita la muchacha y los cometarios de los otros jóvenes molestando a su amiga por su aturdimiento ante él.

Una vez adentro, nota que la música es bajada y ya casi ni escucha nada del otro lado por lo que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, sacude la cabeza al recordar que la niña esa le ha gritado que es un elfo, supone que si esto fuese la tierra media o algo así eso sería muy tierno, se rasca la mejilla tratando de no reírse, al fin y al cabo la situación tiene su gracia.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo día sábado, al salir de su apartamento mira su teléfono móvil aun dudoso sobre si ir o no a la casa de su padre, se sitúa frente a las puertas de ascensor. Va a tocar el botón, pero retrae la mano y se queda pensativo, evaluando los pro y los contra ante el hecho de hacerle otro desaire a su padre.

—Sabes, yo he intentado llamar el ascensor por telepatía varias veces y nunca me ha resultado — Siente la voz tranquila de su vecina tras él, al voltearse esta le sonríe de forma divertida.

—Buenos días, señorita Izzy—Saluda más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Buenos días Noah—La paz que refleja el día de hoy es inversa al nerviosismo que ha mostrado ayer, cosa que intriga al hombre frente a ella —Ehm… ¿pulsará el botón?

Aquella pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos y voltea nuevamente para hacer lo indicado, dos minutos después ambos suben al receptáculo metálico con paredes recubiertas en espejos.

—Sabes, ayer… —Izzy busca algún tema de conversación ya que le cuesta asumir los silencios y siendo que no sabe nada sobre ese hombre aparte de que es su vecino y su nombre, trata de comenzar con un tema común.

—Mientras no se repita estará todo bien — Le corta tajante Noah, la chica frunce el ceño ante el tono usado por él ¿cree que le va a pedir disculpas o algo así? ¡si ella no ha hecho nada malo, incluso bajó la música cuando él se lo pidió! Se relaja después de pensarlo y se encoge de hombros, tampoco le debe algo a él, así que simplemente se pierde en sus pensamientos y Noah deja de prestarle atención inmediatamente, por lo que se forma un silencio incomodo hasta llegar al primer piso y antes de salir del ascensor Izzy lo mira y le saca la lengua de una forma muy infantil, Noah, simplemente levanta una ceja intrigado por las razones de ese comportamiento.

Él no se considera una persona curiosa, de hecho ha dejado pasar muchas cosas y personas por falta de interés, pero ese infantilismo de la pelirroja le da vueltas en la cabeza. Una vez fuera del edificio se dirige a la estación del metro en donde aprovechando los espacios de fumadores cerca de ese sector, se detiene para poder relajarse un poco, al fijarse en una vitrina de una tienda nota sus propias ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, a pesar de dormir de corrido todas las noches no se siente descansado, la rutina y el estrés le están ganando la jugada, pero tampoco puede darse el lujo de bajar su ritmo de vida, todo el mundo espera que el "gran" Noah solucione los problemas en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, debe demostrar ser muchas cosas.

Tirando la colilla del cigarro entra al metro y se encamina hacia la casa su padre, al final y al cabo otra cosa que debe ser es hijo, otra cosa en la que no puede defraudar tanto.

Diez de la noche casi en punto al fin se puede liberar del compromiso familiar en el que ha estado mas en cuerpo que en mente y llega a su hogar mas cansado que en un día de trabajo, sólo le apetece un baño y dormir, comer no, por que la esposa de su padre por lo visto lo ha visto muy flaco y por ende le ha dado ración doble de todo y él ha comido para no quedar mal y debe reconocer que la señora ha aprendido mucho en el curso de cocina.

Una vez salido del baño, simplemente se tira a la cama sin siquiera secarse bien ni vestirse o deshacer la cama para meterse dentro y así se queda dormido.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, le duele la cabeza peor que con resaca, el cuerpo pesado y muy congestionado, el acostarse así no ha sido buena idea. Se encoge en su cama y se envuelve en el cubrecama quejándose de su suerte tratando de dormir de nuevo, el mismo resfriado y la comodidad le ayudan a aquello.

Medio hora después siente golpes en la puerta, abre los ojos con pereza y asoma la cabeza entre su calentita fortaleza, aun envuelto por el cubrecama se levanta a ver.

Al tocar la puerta de su aparentemente intachable vecino le toma por sorpresa encontrárselo así: Envuelto como oruga, despeinado a más no poder, más pálido de lo normal y por lo visto un humor de perros, bueno lo del humor no es novedad y no le sorprende después de su trato en el ascensor. No puede evitar la leve risa que sale de sus labios y se los tapa con sus dedos de la mano derecha, al notarlo Noah frunce el ceño, en un estado de perfecta salud aquel gesto podría incluso considerarlo tierno y parte del cándido encanto de la chica, pero en el estado de salud precaria en la que se encuentra eso lo considera prácticamente un insulto a su persona.

—¿Qué quieres?— Izzy nota lo congestionado por su tono de voz.

—Discúlpame por molestarte, por lo visto no te encuentras bien de salud.

—Ve al grano —Le corta.

—Quería preguntarte si tienes un wok, te lo devolvería después.

Noah se rasca la cabeza tratando de recordar donde está el wok —Espera aquí —Se dirige a la cocina y después de un rato vuelve con lo pedido, a Izzy se le ilumina la cara al ver que es un wok del tamaño que ella necesita, al tomarlo desde las manos de su vecino le da una gran sonrisa.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Pareces ser muy huraño pero en realidad eres una buena persona —Y sin más que decir hace una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—Como sea —Murmura él antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su habitación y a su modo de hibernación refriadística.

Al llegar a su apartamento Izzy se dispone a cocinar arroz salteado, pero cada vez que mira el utensilio de cocina prestado por su vecino recuerda la condición de salud en la que se encuentra en ese momento y no puede evitar preocuparse, por lo que una vez terminado el almuerzo y lavado el wok le prepara una sopa de pollo rápidamente y la guarda en un envase hermético, busca unos analgésicos en su botiquín y vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta del frente.

Volver a sentir golpes en la puerta después de un par de horas pone de muy mal humor a Noah, lo único que quiere es dormir y que el resfriado pase luego, por lo que pesadamente se levanta dispuesto a echar a quién osa a interrumpir su sueño.

Al ver a la pelirroja que tiene viviendo frente a él arruga la boca dispuesto a echarla, pero la joven se le adelanta y le pone el wok frente a su cara.

—¡Gracias nuevamente!— Habla animadamente y si algo odia en ese momento Noah es ver alguien tan animado y lleno de energía cuando él siente que la cabeza le explotará en cualquier momento y que no puede respirar con normalidad —Y como agradecimiento te traje esto —Le muestra el termo y los analgésicos.

Lo único que falta: Que la chiquilla esa sienta pena por él y quiera hacer de buena samaritana. Sin contestarle nada cierra la puerta de su apartamento dejando a la muchacha fuera con las palabras en la boca.

¿Le cerró la puerta? ¡le cerró la puerta! ¡¿qué no ve lo quiere ayudar? Ese hombre es insufrible, vuelve a tocar la puerta pero más fuerte, su lado sensible y en cierto modo maternal no puede dejar a ese hombre así de enfermo sólo por que este se niegue a ser ayudado —¡Abre por favor, no puedes quedarte así todo el día, si quieres mejorar tienes que cuidarte!

—No necesito tu ayuda niña, es mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos —Contesta desde el otro lado de la puerta dispuesto a irse a acostar de nuevo, pero los constantes golpes a la entrada de su domicilio hace que el dolor de cabeza sea más agudo.

—¡No seas terco!

—¡Vete!

—¡No!

Ya realmente enojado abre la puerta y si las miradas matasen él sería asesino en serie, le arrebata el wok de las manos y lo tira sobre el sillón, luego toma el termo y las pastillas a lo que Izzy sonríe, pero la sonrisa no dura mucho ya que su vecino destapa el envase y vierte la sopa al suelo, deja caer el termo y arruga la caja de los analgésicos y los lanza al suelo y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

A Izzy se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos, no entiende para nada la actitud de su vecino ¿qué gana con hacer eso? No se lo explica.

—¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡no eres un elfo, eres un ogro! ¡un ogro huraño y amargado!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy.

Noah sólo se encoge de hombros, insultos mucho peores le han dirigido en su vida. Simplemente vuelve a dormir.

Son las 4 de la tarde y despierta con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, el cuerpo aún más pesado y la garganta adolorida y seca por respirar con la boca, ya que la nariz la tiene totalmente congestionada. Se levanta, se ducha y se viste, algo más aliviado se siente después de la ducha, pero el estómago le exige comida, mira el caldo que aún está derramado en la entrada y gruñe de irritación, si no fuera tan orgulloso y la chiquilla esa no lo hubiera encontrado tan de malas ahora podría disfrutar de un caldo que muy probablemente le ayudaría a recuperarse, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ya la ha ofendido y lo más seguro es que en estos momentos él no es la persona favorita de ella ¿y que hacer? ¿ir y decirle: "Sabes, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, por casualidad tienes más de ese caldo de pollo que me ofreciste?" Ni pensarlo, lo más probable es que le tire la olla por la cabeza. En la cocina no encuentra nada que le pueda ayudar en estos momentos y se siente demasiado mal como para ir a comprar… genial, se quedará sin comer por culpa de su terquedad.

Se dispone a limpiar la entrada y cuando termina de ese lado se sorprende que en el lado del pasillo no hubiera nada, ni caldo caído, ni termo roto, ni caja de analgésicos ¿la chiquilla limpió? Piensa que con el enojo dejaría todo allí para que él limpiara como un mínimo castigo, por lo visto la ha juzgado mal y la culpa le deja un mal sabor de boca, definitivamente por una vez en su vida debe dejar su orgullo doblegado y pedir una disculpa.

Una semana ha pasado desde el incidente y ni siquiera la ha visto, parece que ella lo evita o esa sensación tiene, ha visto luz y ha escuchado voces desde el apartamento de ella, pero aún así no ha intentado siquiera ir y pedir la disculpa correspondiente. Al llegar a su hogar aquel domingo con un cigarro en la boca y poniendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta no despega la vista de la entrada del apartamento del frente, toda la semana ha sido lo mismo, se siente incomodo al pensar en eso, pero al fin y al cabo piensa que a esa altura ya no es correcto hacerlo, a pasado mucho tiempo.

Una vez acomodado viendo por el ventanal la suntuosidad de la ciudad, mientras el humo de su cigarro se pierde en la abertura entre las hojas de vidrio y sumergido en sus pensamiento se da cuenta que el asunto con la chiquilla esa le ha dado vueltas en la mente por mucho tiempo, no comprende por que, no sería la primera mujer que le ha hecho algún desaire y la ha ofendido, aunque esta es la primera que no es en el plano amoroso ¿será eso? El hecho que es por un asunto del que él no puede alegar y autoconvencerse que es por el bien de ella, por que definitivamente no le interesa como mujer, no es que ella le pidiera una cita o algo parecido y él se lo negara de forma brusca para que no le quedara esperanza alguna. No, lo que ella quiso el domingo pasado ha sido ayudarlo como agradecimiento, no hay interés romántico o algún tipo de morbo en eso, el ego puede más que tú en esos momentos. Definitivamente el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

El lunes en la mañana es la primera vez que la ve desde aquello, está de espalda a él esperando el ascensor y es la primera vez que la ve vestida de manera tan formal, ahora que lo piensa no cree que tenga más de dieciocho años, de hecho la cree mayor de edad por que vive sola, si no lo supiera le parecería que no tiene más de dieciséis años ¿trabaja? Su primera impresión es que es mantenida por su padre o alguien de gran poder económico, una "hijita de papi" y hasta ahora no lo ha dudado.

Carraspea para hacerse notar, la chica simplemente lo mira y vuelve su vista a las puertas del ascensor. Todavía está enojada, no hay duda.

—Niña, yo…— Ahora que la tiene al frente su ego se presenta y duda si pedirle disculpas o no, además ¿él no le dejó claro que no quería su ayuda y que no insistiera? Ahora que lo piensa...

—No te preocupes Noah, me quedó claro la última vez que no tengo que meterme en sus asuntos, no lo volveré a importunar, se lo aseguro —Lo mira con una seriedad que contrasta severamente con lo infantil de su rostro— Me alegra que esté mejor de su resfriado, ya veo que en realidad no necesitaba de mi ayuda.

Aquello deja a Noah con mal sabor de boca y la culpa golpeándolo como una bofetada invisible. Simplemente mira hacía un costado evitando la mirada de Izzy, formando un silencio incómodo.

—… Disculpa si te ofendí —Lo dice en un tono tan bajo que la ojiverde duda si ha escuchado bien o no.

—Como le dije no lo volveré a molestar, he controlado a mis amigos y no he puesto música a volumen alto, además he evitado toparme con usted para que no le incomode mi presencia —El tono usado por Izzy no deja duda de que lo que dice es verdad.

—Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy, niña —No sabe por qué, pero no le gusta que piense lo que piensa todo el mundo de él, no alguien tan cándida como ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero me da la impresión que tú mismo lo olvidas —Sonríe amablemente dejando a Noah sin palabras; sus palabras, su sonrisa y la facilidad entre tutearlo o no, lo desarma y sólo evita su mirada.

En eso llega el ascensor y ambos suben en silencio. Noah no puede evitar observar nuevamente lo diferente que se ve vestida tan formal.

—¿Vas al trabajo, niña? —Pregunta como de pasada.

—¿Por qué siempre me llamas niña? No creo que seas muy mayor a mí —Lo mira extrañada.

—No creo que tengas más de dieciocho años.

—Tengo veintidós años—Comenta divertida. Noah la mira frunciendo el ceño ¿es una broma? ¿quiere decir que sólo es menor por cinco años? ¡pero si parece una adolescente! Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su vecino ella sonríe —No eres el primero en no creerme.

En el quinto piso sube una pareja que conversa cariñosa y animadamente sin tomar en cuenta quien esté dentro del ascensor, a la visto de esto y el volumen en el que conversan la plática de Noah y Izzy queda inconclusa.

Noah está tan atareado en la oficina que no puede salir a almorzar y ya se ha fumado unos diecisiete cigarros, hasta que escucha que su secretaria le comunica que alguien que nunca ha imaginado que llegaría a su oficina pide hablar con él.

Duncan se siente incómodo al tener que ver a su medio hermano a solas, ahora que lo piensa es la primera vez que cruzarán palabras sin que su padre esté presente. La secretaria comunica que Noah le permite entrar.

Se miran con cierta pesadez, ninguno de los dos sabe como comenzar el diálogo, Duncan se remueve incómodo aún en la puerta de entrada. Noah se sienta derecho en su asiento y con la cabeza le indica que se siente en la silla frente a su escritorio, Duncan lo hace con reserva, mirándolo como si de un momento a otro su medio hermano saltara sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mira, seré rápido, estoy aquí por que mi padre me envió.

—Ve al grano.

—Mi padre quiere que trabajes con nosotros, quiere que los dos nos encarguemos de la empresa cuando él se retire —Ahora Noah comprende por qué en la comida de aquel sábado Joe ha insistido tanto en contarle como le va en los negocios que ha emprendido y lo "bien" que Duncan se maneja en el área, en esos momentos ha pensado que es por que no tienen más temas en común.

—¿Por qué no viene él?

—Sabes que siempre ha querido que nos llevemos bien — Cierto fastidio se percibe en la voz de Duncan. Noah sabe que lo más probable es que Joe ha debido insistir mucho para que Duncan se encuentre en estos momentos en su oficina, incluso puede que lo tenga amenazado, una sonrisa burlona se esparce en sus labios —¡Hey! No me mires así ¡esto es una perdida de tiempo! Estoy seguro que disfrutas mortificarme y que aceptarías sólo para hacerme la vida imposible, tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos ni remotamente bien, no sé por que mi padre insiste tanto en esto, si él sabe como son las cosas, eres demasiado engreído y orgulloso como para esto.

—Tampoco soy el monstruo que piensas que soy —La situación le causa gracia aunque no lo demuestre. La imagen de la pelirroja se cuela en su mente.

—Sí seguro, como si no te conociera.

—Una niña que me ha visto sólo un par de veces parece conocerme mucho mejor que tú —No se da cuenta que piensa en voz alta. Duncan frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién te conoce?

—Olvídalo —Le resta importancia —Dile a mi padre que él venga a hablar conmigo, que no mande a su perro faldero.

—¡¿A quién llamas perro faldero?

—Sólo limítate a dar el mensaje, tus alegatos no me interesan —Se gira hacia su computador dando la conversación por terminada, Duncan al entender esto se limita a salir sin despedirse dando un portazo.

El resto de la tarde no tiene ningún problema a parte de los habituales. Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos en el que vive observa como varios de sus vecinos discuten con el guardia de turno. Al aproximarse nota a varios electricistas correr de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se dirige a un hombre mayor que se encuentra junto a la aglomeración.

—No hay electricidad y no se sabe por que, por lo mismo no funcionan los ascensores y yo que vivo en el piso dieciséis… —

Noah aprieta la boca en una mueca de incomodidad. Mira las escaleras y suspira, no le queda otra.

Ya le faltan como cuatro pisos, un poco más y podrá descansar y relajarse, el no haber almorzado le está pasando la cuenta.

—¡Pa papapapapaaaa papapapapapa! —¿Rocky? —¡Papapaaa…!

Al girar la cabeza lo primero que nota es una maraña de cabellos negros que se balancean al ritmo al que su dueña sube las escaleras, no puede creer que alguien pueda tener tanta energía después de subir trotando diez pisos, no se da cuenta que se ha quedado como hipnotizado viendo sus movimientos en medio de las escaleras. Izzy sonríe ampliamente al ver a su vecino allí parado, sin dejar de tararear la canción de Rocky, al llegar a la altura de él lo voltea y lo empuja escalera arriba obligándolo a trotar también hasta el piso que les corresponde.

—¡Sí!— Mientras Noah trata de recuperar el aliento, Izzy salta de un lado a otro imitando golpes y fintas de boxeo —¡Que bien me siento!

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, niña?

—¿Eh? Solamente es tener mente positiva ¡HAKUNA MATATA!

—Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

—¡Es fácil! Hay que tener en mente esos pequeños sueños que uno tiene y el saber que tienes oportunidad de cumplirlos te da ánimos.

—Sí claro ¿y qué pequeños sueños te dan ánimos a ti?— Le pregunta con marcado sarcasmo, pero Izzy no lo nota.

—Ir a un restaurante, dar más de lo que me cueste y decirle al camarero "quédate con el cambio". Subir a un taxi y gritar "¡siga a ese auto!". Tener una pelea samurai en un bosque de bambú. Estar en una oficina enorme y cuando alguien entre girarme en una silla de respaldo alto y decir "te estaba esperando" mientras acaricio un gato sonriendo malvadamente.-explica.

—…— Bien, lo admite, en una pequeña parte de si esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo, tampoco es que le sorprenda, pero el hecho que lo diga con tal convencimiento en su mirada no encuentra palabras para responder esa sarta de idioteces. Al pararse mas erguido y mirarla desde su altura de una forma muy seria deja en claro que él no está para bromas, la chica no puede evitar reírse —No te burles de mi, niña.

—No me burlo si dejas de llamarme niña.

—Soy mayor por cinco años, tu comportamiento y apariencia es la de una infante, por lo que me reservo el derecho de llamarte niña —Izzy le saca la lengua llevándose las manos a los costados de la cara haciendo morisquetas —A eso me refiero con comportamiento infantil.

—No me importa por que reconozco ser infantil, no como otros —Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero que a Noah le parece adorable.

—¿Insinúas que yo lo soy?

—Sí, andas con aires de todo serio y maduro por la vida como una persona de cuarenta años, pero tu comportamiento de "ese" domingo no fue muy maduro de tu parte, por lo menos tirar los analgésicos y la sopa en una rabieta a mi no me parece muy maduro que digamos —Le hace gracia la cara que ha puesto su vecino —¡¿Qué? La verdad duele.

—Acepto que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado y te pido disculpas por eso.

—No hay problema, ya te perdone hace mucho, a mi también me cabrea que me molesten cuando no quiero ser fastidiada.

—En paz entonces.

—Sí —La sonrisa de Izzy contagia a Noah, en eso el teléfono móvil de la joven suena por lo qu Noah se despide con un gesto de mano y Izzy le responde de la misma forma mientras contesta su celular.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, Noah se siente más relajado, el pedir disculpas a Izzy le saca un peso de encima, nunca le ha importado ese tipo de cosas, nimiedades, pero que le han rondado por la cabeza por una semana, sin quererle dar más vueltas al asunto le resta importancia. Enciende un cigarro acomodándose junto al ventanal.

Izzy prepara la cena mientras espera que llegue Topher, quien la ha llamado avisándole que la visitará, hace mucho que no conversa extendidamente con él, lo más seguro es que tiene algún problema que contarle.

Topher y ella ríen animadamente, la cena se desarrolla de manera amena recordando anécdotas entre sus amigos, pero Izzy nota a su amigo incómodo, removiéndose en el asiento, bien supone que él no sabe como abordar el tema por el que la visita, por lo que decide hacerle la tarea más fácil.

—Es muy gracioso todo, pero supongo que no viniste a recordar viejos tiempos ¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

—Tienes razón —Topher se sienta más derecho en su asiento y sus mejillas enrojecen —Ayer le pedí a Ella que sea mi novia.

—¿Y qué te contestó? —Pregunta temiendo que fuese una negativa y por eso se encuentre ahora en su casa, siempre que tiene problemas con alguna chica Topher le pide consejo, desde la universidad ha sido así.

—Me dijo que sí.

—¡Felicidades! —Responde aliviada, entonces ¿qué hace aquí en vez de estar con su reciente novia?

—Gracias, pero…

—Siempre hay un pero.

—Sí…— Suspira — El problema es que Ella aún me trata como si fuésemos amigos, no siento ningún cambio en ella, ni siquiera me ha dejado besarla, sabes como es Ella, un tanto…

—Distraída, adora los animales y el canto y a menudo se queda colgado con eso — Completa.

—Exacto —El alma se va entre tanto suspiro —La quiero tal como es, pero me desespera el no saber que es lo que piensa o siente, no tener ninguna pista de que si esta relación va a funcionar o no —Ahora comprende cual es el apuro por hablar con ella, Topher por la general se desespera con facilidad, al primer fallo se cuestiona la vida.

—No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, conoces bien a Ella, ella será una novia cariñosa y atenta pero no de la noche a la mañana, dale tiempo, debes tenerle paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera que me dieras un consejo de cómo hacer que Ella me tome más en cuenta, tú eres mujer, sabes de romanticismo y esas cosas.

—Das por hecho que por ser mujer debo saber, eso es muy machista de tu parte —Contesta con aires de ofendida.

—¡Izzy, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga! —Se apura a contestar —Te conozco muy bien y sé que amas todo lo romántico: Los arcoíris, los ponis, unicornios, azúcar, flores y muchos colores, corazones, poemas, Sephiroth…

—¡Ya entendí! ¿Sephiroth? ¿qué tiene de romántico Sephiroth?

—No sé, pero te gusta ese personaje, no te preocupes, los tipos altos de pelo plateado, antisociales y con aura asesina te vienen bien —Lo dice con un obvio doble sentido, pero Izzy siempre ha sido lenta para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No seas cruel conmigo! Sabes que me corto las venas por que él no es real —Exclama llevándose las manos a sus mejillas, ambos se miran y no pueden evitar reír a carcajadas. Topher la observa más detenidamente.

—Te veo de mucho mejor ánimo, toda la semana pasada estuviste desanimada y seria, cosa rara en ti ¿arreglaste las cosas con tu vecino?

Izzy sabe que a Topher no lo puede engañar y le sonríe abiertamente —Se puede decir que sí, hoy conversamos y me pidió disculpas ¿ves? No es mala persona.

—Aún me sorprende que tu estado de ánimo dependa de una persona que apenas conoces.

—Es que me es fácil ver como es él, puede parecer un 'forever alone' por decisión propia, pero creo que no es así realmente, siento que se reprime muchas cosas, se nota que es una persona con muchos problemas, nuestra discusión no fue más que una forma de liberarse de tensión, aunque debo reconocer que me cabreó al punto de querer dejarle una cabeza de caballo en la almohada por huraño y amargado, pero siempre supe que no es malo en realidad.

—¿Le sacaste el perfil psicológico o qué? Me parece raro analices tanto a una persona.

—¡Ay, no me cuestiones! —Pero su mejor amigo pasa olímpicamente su petición.

—Oye ¿no será que te gusta tu vecino?

n/a si quieren que la continue adaptando dejen sus comentarios! Le inlui Tophella porque me gusta también esa pareja xD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Par de solitarios.

—Oye ¿no será que te gusta tu vecino?

—¿Eh? ¡no preguntes idioteces!

—No son idioteces, si incluso estas más roja que un tomate —Comenta divertido, ríe por el obvio comportamiento de su amiga, esta se lleva las manos a las mejillas como si con eso pudiera comprobar el carmín que las cobre, como si el ardor que siente en las mismas no lo comprobara ya —No te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo, uno no elige quien puede gustarte, mírame a mí con Ella, pareciera que no pegamos ni con cola y aún así la quiero muchísimo e intento estar con ella.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no estoy segura de lo que me pasa con él, dejémoslo en que por ahora me agrada y quisiera ser su amiga.

—Bueno, supongo que si te sientes bien con eso, tampoco hay razones para presionarte con algo de lo que no estas segura, en el amor no hay apuro.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

—¡Yo sí estoy seguro de querer a mi Ella!

—Me refiero a que en el amor no hay apuro, idiota, sobretodo cuando la persona que quieres es alguien tan expresivo como ella—Le contesta con voz monótona.

—Eres mala conmigo.

—Al contrario, te tengo demasiada paciencia.

Conversan cerca de una hora más y cuando Topher se fija en la hora decide que es hora de partir a su propio hogar. Una vez sola, Izzy apaga todas las velas y linternas que sirvieron de improvisada iluminación a falta de electricidad. En medio de la oscuridad, sentada en su amplio sillón, la pelirroja, siente la amplitud de su apartamento, nunca le ha gustado estar sola y en la inminente noche es mucho más palpable, pero es su realidad desde hace unos años, se abraza a si misma en busca de consuelo como si tuviera frío, aquella sensación le queda siempre que después de un momento de compañía vuelve a quedar sola. Divagando en aquello posa su mirada en la puerta de entrada que apenas puede divisar en la penumbra, recuerda la soledad reflejada en la mirada de Noah, sonríe amargamente, ahora puede responder más sinceramente la pregunta de su mejor amigo: Le atrae Noah por que parece tan solo como ella, por que lo que más ansia es tener la compañía de alguien que comprenda su soledad, sin embargo considera que esa es una razón demasiado egoísta.

Una mañana soleada despierta a los habitantes de Canadá y el servicio eléctrico ya es solucionado, por lo que los propietarios de aquellos apartamentos pueden seguir con sus actividades sin preocuparse de más.

La mañana pasa lenta para ambos, se ven en el pasillo por lo que dan y reciben un saludo cordial, en el poco tiempo que lleva tratando a su vecina comienza a hacer que Noah se plantee si Izzy es o no lo que pensaba en un principio: Ha comprobado que trabaja, que es mayor de lo que ha creído y que es una persona con educación, algo escandalosa y con demasiada energía para su gusto, pero no de una manera tan molestosa. Se da cuenta que el problema de aquel domingo no es más que un hecho aislado.

La carga de trabajo se ha aminorado un poco y Noah puede tomarse las cosas con más calma, revisando los planos de la nueva sucursal de la empresa donde trabaja junto al arquitecto a cargo del proyecto es cuando recibe una llamada de su padre, por reflejo va ha rechazarla, pero recuerda la visita de Duncan el día anterior por lo que decide finalmente contestar. Acuerdan encontrarse en un restaurante a la hora de almuerzo. Él moreno es el primero en llegar, luego de unos diez minutos llega su padre.

—Me alegra saber que por lo menos harás el esfuerzo de escucharme.

—Me intriga saber el por que del repentino interés en que trabaje para ti.

—Vamos hijo, sabes que mi propósito siempre a sido que la empresa siga en manos de la familia, de hecho, cuando supe que entraste a trabajar donde estas hace unos años me sorprendió muchísimo, creí que apenas comenzaras la universidad te tendría bajo mi ala.

—No quiero deberte nada, lo sabes, nunca quise ser conocido sólo por ser tu hijo no me interesa estar bajo tu ala y que me manejes como lo haces con Duncan— Joe sonríe por el carácter duro que se ha forjado su primogénito, sin duda será un digno adversario si no logra convencerlo.

—No me tomes a mal, sé que ya te estás formando un camino profesional, pero realmente necesito de tu ayuda, me estoy haciendo viejo y Duncan apenas tiene veinte años, no puede hacer mucho por si solo y es presa fácil para los peces gordos, si lo encaminas por lo menos, yo me doy por satisfecho—Joe ya contaba con cuarenta años cuando fue padre por primera vez, toda su vida ha estado ligada al trabajo, el ser hijo, nieto y bisnieto de grandes empresarios es una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros y aquello lo consumió por años, al darse cuenta de esto fue cuando decidió probar lo que es tener familia propia, si bien su primer matrimonio fue un fracaso, el segundo es una bendición a la que no renunciaría por nada en el mundo, agradece a diario el hecho de tener una mujer como lo es años no han pasado en vano.

—Ya veo, ese es el propósito detrás de todo, quieres que prepare a Duncan y después me vaya por donde llegué ¿No es así?

—Interprétalo como quieras, tendrás lo que te corresponde de todos modos, no es que te deje desheredado, pero debes comprender que Duncan está más indefenso que tú frente al mundo.

—Y por eso para ti siempre seré un actor secundario en tu obra ¿Qué pasa si deseo más que eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca me he conformado con poco, no soy una persona precisamente humilde y como siempre aspiro a tener más, esta vez no será la excepción y si debo pasar sobre tu querido hijo lo haré— La seriedad de sus palabras es abrumadora. La arrogancia es uno de los defectos de su familia por generaciones y Joe lo sabe muy bien, por lo que está dispuesto a entregarle todas la armas a su hijo menor con tal de bajarle los humos al mayor, sabe que si no lo hace Noah terminará por convertirse en una versión más terrible del que él mismo personaliza.

—Acepto tus condiciones con tal de que la empresa siga en manos de nuestra familia y si tus palabras son reales estaré seguro de que eres un digno heredero—Noah no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su padre.

—Entonces es un trato— El almuerzo finaliza con el acuerdo de la fecha en la que Noah se trasladaría a su nuevo cargo, ya que no puede dejar su trabajo así como así.

La tarde pasa tan lenta como ha pasado la mañana, la rutina no es un aliado cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza, el hecho de moverte de manera automática deja que tu mente vuele entre tus problemas provocando que una jaqueca se instale y te moleste, Noah sabe esto muy bien, pero no puede evitarlo. La hora de la salida se le hace eterna y cuando al fin termina por hoy no le entusiasma mucho el hecho de llegar a su apartamento sólo para sentarse en el ventanal a fumar y seguir divagando. Llega a un pequeño café con tal de variar el lugar por un rato.

Muchas veces ha pensado en la posibilidad de mandarse a cambiar y que el mundo siga girando solo, intenta convencerse de que sus responsabilidades no son tan propias de si como el mundo le insiste, que el resto puede sin él, que él no es necesario, pero sus ataduras no lo dejan fluir y el compromiso con todo lo que hace que tanto lo caracteriza lo termina consumiendo, el hecho de trabajar ahora para su padre lo empuja a responsabilidades aún más grandes, ahora no sólo debe demostrar que es independiente de él sino que puede más, es mucho mejor que él y que aquello que desea tanto terminará en sus manos.

Frente a él hay una pareja de enamorados que parecen ignorar el hecho de estar en un lugar público,Noah frunce la boca en un gesto de desagrado. Suspira ante el recuerdo de la última vez que tuvo a una mujer en sus brazos ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Más de un año saca la cuenta, nunca se ha considerado mujeriego, pero se sabe del gusto de las mujeres, ha considerado la posibilidad de tener pequeñas aventuras amorosas, pero luego se da cuenta que eso es de desesperados para su gusto, tampoco está tan necesitado y ya tiene demasiados problemas como para meterse en enredos de faldas.

Una llamada telefónica lo saca de sus pensamientos y cuando ve el número y no lo reconoce le causa extrañeza, no recuerda haberle dado a nadie su número últimamente.

—Aló.

—Noah…— ¿Acaso ha llamado al pasado con el pensamiento? ¿por qué cuando piensa en aquello ella aparece como por arte de magia?

—Heather.

—¿Cómo has estado? ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Sigues tan arisco como siempre, a veces me pregunto que fue lo que te vi si nunca me tratas bien.

—No le veo caso a que me llames entonces— Siente como desde el otro lado cortan bruscamente, sabe que ella sólo lo llama cuando tiene problemas, se pregunta en que estará metida ahora, aquello le termina por agriar el día.

Al llegar a su apartamento se prepara algo rápido de comer y mira la TV, quiere hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en su padre o en los problemas de Heather. De pronto siente un gran estruendo desde el otro lado de la puerta principal, se pregunta que ha hecho la niña ahora.

La ve en el pasillo caminar de un lado a otro preocupada mientras habla por teléfono, parece a punto de llorar y eso le preocupa, ve la puerta abierta de par a par y el computador destrozado en el suelo. Se acerca a ella con cuidado y cuando la joven deja su teléfono y lo ve sin dudarlo lo abraza y deja que sus lágrimas fluyan libremente, esto descoloca a Noah y lo único a lo que atina es a posar una mano sobre su cabeza, que no la rechace parece tranquilizarla un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se cayó! soy demasiado torpe, no debí sacarlo del escritorio ¡soy una idiota!

—Calma, sólo es un computador.

—¡Pero debo entregar el código fuente mañana en la mañana! Tengo la mayoría del trabajo respaldado, pero aún le falta y no puedo hacer nada sin el computador ¡tratar de arreglarlo me tomaría semanas!— Aquello pone incómodo a Noah y no sabe si él debe involucrarse o no en los problemas de su vecina.

—Las tiendas aún están abiertas ¿por qué no compras uno nuevo si lo necesitas tanto?— La cara de horror que le muestra hace que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

—¿Sabes lo que cuesta un Mac? Ahorré por meses para poder comprarlo— Bien, eso le deja sólo una alternativa, espera no arrepentirse de esto más tarde.

—Yo no poseo un Mac, pero si te sirve de algo puedo prestarte mi laptop— Sus palabras hace que se calme por completo y que lo abrace más estrechamente, en ese momento Noah se da cuenta que su mano ha bajado de la cabeza de la chica hasta su cintura y que su otra mano le acompaña en el mismo lugar abrazándola completamente, lo que provoca que la suelte rápidamente. La chica sólo suelta una risita y le mira agradecida.

—Gracias pero ¿Qué pasa si daño también tu laptop? Soy demasiado torpe y de seguro tú la necesitas.

—Lo de tu Mac fue un accidente y la laptop no la uso mucho en casa, tienes toda la libertad de usarla esta noche—Izzy se pone de puntilla y le da un casto beso en la mejilla, Noah le indica que lo siga y una vez dentro de su apartamento saca la computadora de su bolso, ella lo examina un rato y sonríe, parece tener las capacidades necesarias.

—¿Puedo instalarle algunos programas que necesito? Te prometo borrarlos una vez que termine.

—Haz todo lo que sea necesario.

—¡Gracias!— Otro beso es depositado en la mejilla de Noah, Izzy abraza con cuidado la computadora y se despide prometiéndole devolverla temprano.

Una vez pasado el momento, Noah enciende un cigarro para sentarse en el lugar acostumbrado, aún se cuestiona el hecho de ayudarla, pero lo que ocupa más su mente es el abrazo y los dos besos en su mejilla, debe reconocer que han sido muy agradables, que la estrecha cintura de la chica es suave y cálida y la inocencia en el rostro de ella le causa cierta ternura sugestiva ¿En realidad sí estará tan necesitado? ¿la soledad le estará afectando?... ¿ó simplemente es ella?

Izzy teclea lo más rápido que puede, ya lleva unas cuatro horas en eso, revisa constantemente si hay algún error, sólo uno puede retrasarla más de lo que ya está. Una vez terminado sonríe satisfecha, al respaldar y cerrar mira el fondo de pantalla en la computadora, la típica pradera que viene por defecto en el sistema operativo Windows, eso le dice que su vecino no debe ser muy apegado a esa máquina y no le interesa como se ve o que la tiene hace muy poco, Izzy no puede evitar ser curiosa e investiga un poco lo que hay dentro, no encuentra mucho, pero se reprocha por ser tan metiche, una vez apagada inconcientemente acaricia la pantalla pensando en el hombre que se encuentra a un pasillo de distancia.

Temprano, sabiendo más o menos a la hora que sale, la pelirroja golpea la puerta del apartamento de su salvador, sonríe abiertamente cuando lo ve parado frente a ella.

—¡Muchas gracias! Me salvaste la vida— Le extiende los brazos para entregarle el aparato.

—No hay de que—Noah lo toma y lo guarda nuevamente en su bolso, al voltearse ve que ella parece un poco incómoda— ¿Sucede algo?

—No pude evitar mirar un poco lo que tenías allí— Sus mejillas se colorean levemente reafirmando el concepto de ternura que tiene Noah de ella— Perdóname, pero me di cuenta que tu software de contabilidad es bastante ineficiente, hasta el Excel puede hacer más que ese.

—¿Sabes de contabilidad?— Noah frunce el ceño ante el hecho que ella husmeara en sus cosas a pesar de no decirlo.

—En realidad sólo sé lo básico que me enseñaron en la universidad— Dice algo más alentada— Pero sé sobre Software, es mi trabajo y el que tienes es poco intuitivo, los registros son enredados y el que tengas que usar la calculadora aparte es tonto, el mismo programa debería sacar las cuentas.

—Veo que tuviste mucho tiempo para revisarlo— Las mejillas de ella no aguantan una gota más de sangre de lo rojas que están.

—En realidad sólo fue de pasada y no lo analicé a fondo—Noah reflexiona las palabras de Izzy, en cierto modo aquello le termina de confirmar que no es una hijita de papá sin cerebro, la chica es profesional y sabe lo que hace, el hecho que de una revisada se de cuenta de que el programa de contabilidad que ocupa le causa problemas es admirable.

—¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

—¿Eh? Bueno, lo ideal sería desarrollar uno más eficiente o derechamente comprar uno nuevo.

—¿Eres programadora, verdad?

—Sí, las computadoras son mi pasión.

—Ya veo—Noah la mira intensamente analizando la oportunidad que representa esta nueva información— De casualidad ¿Conoces The work?

—¡Claro que sí! Es una de las financieras más grandes del país— Contesta dándose aires de intelectual que a Noah le causan gracia.

—Desde la próxima semana trabajaré allí en el área administrativa, sería interesante comenzar con un proyecto así.

—¿Insinúas que trabaje para The work?

—Te propongo trabajar para The work, tengo ciertos privilegios en la empresa, puedo convencer al dueño fácilmente, pero debemos presentar una buena propuesta.

—¿Trabajaría contigo?

—Considero que el proyecto sería de ambos, supongo que tú tienes un equipo con el que trabajas, pero a la hora de los acuerdos estaríamos tú, Joe y yo en las reuniones principalmente.

—Pareces muy convencido de llevarlo a cabo.

—Me dedico a esto Izzy, los proyectos que me puedan significar una ganancia me interesan mucho y si tú me demuestras que eres capaz de llevar un proyecto de esta envergadura, entonces puedes considerarme tu socio— La chica sonríe feliz de que la llame por su nombre y que no le diga "niña" por lo visto se ha ganado el respeto de su vecino.

—Esta bien socio— Le extiende la mano y Noah la toma para cerrar el acuerdo, pero Izzy lo toma desprevenido y lo abraza emocionada, en cierto modo ambos quieren repetir el abrazo de anoche, ambos han esperado la oportunidad. Una vez roto el contacto acuerdan encontrarse más tarde para afinar detalles.

Noah se siente ahora algo más entusiasmado, trabajar para Joe le provoca algo de recelo, pero comenzar con pie firme de la mano a un proyecto que parece sólido le da más confianza, sabe que es apresurado el confiar así en Izzy, considerando que realmente no puso a prueba las capacidades de la chica, pero tiene algo que le atrae, debe reconocerlo, no sabe si es atracción física, simple simpatía o una mezcla de ambos, sin embargo se ha dado cuenta que se cuela en sus pensamientos con asombrosa habilidad, desde un principio se ha mostrado como un acertijo, cuesta darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de ella, la juzgó mal en un principio, por suerte nunca se lo dijo, además que ha notado que sus amistades siempre están de pasada y de su familia no sabe nada, el pasado de la chiquilla esa es todo un misterio.

El mirar las calles bajo del balcón de su oficina tiene un efecto parecido que el mirarlas desde el ventanal de su apartamento, el humo del cigarro se pierde en el aire, el saber que abandonará esa oficina pronto hace que se relaje más en sus obligaciones, su jefe no ha tomado del todo bien la noticia, pero le ha confesado que esperaba que Joe hiciera una jugada de este tipo, el cargo estaría libre para que los buitres aspirantes a águilas se lo peleen, eso no le interesa realmente. Espera ansioso salir de allí, el verse con Izzy sin que sea una situación por casualidad provoca un quiebre pequeño en su rutina y le gusta, puede que la chiquilla esa termine representando algo más que un quiebre… inconcientemente espera que represente algo más que un quiebre en su soledad.


End file.
